newdragonballfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Hazuremaru Sorei
Hazuremaru Sorei(外れ丸 丸 lit. Vergeing Circles, Ancestral Spirits), is a human with control over his Ki. He goes more often by Haze, a symbolic nickname that represents how he is to any who cross his path, like a ghost. Appearance Haze has short white hair that he keeps neatly combed except a fringe just above his violet eyes. He always wears a black shirt under a white jacket. The rest of his wardrobe is colored white as well.. However, that’s just how the school separates the Advanced Placement Students from the normal students. Background Personality Haze is known for his aloofness around people, which gained his nickname. After you get to know him, he relaxes a bit and opens up. Very few people want to get close to him because of his somber, quiet nature, which often makes him seem a loner. However, that’s just part of him. He’s actually a fun loving guy who is willing to die for the few he can proudly call his friend. Powers and Abilities High Intellect: Haze is a natural genius, able to put together technology that by his standards was primitive at best, and further improving on it, just by reading the journals of people who had direct contact with whatever it was. He is in accelerated physics classes because the lower levels bored him so much he actually fell asleep. Ki control: Haze learned how to master his Ki control after reading Gohan’s book, Groundbreaking Science. He can use it for various applications, such as flight and Ki blasts. Flight: After figuring out the base principles to Ki, Haze has learned how to fly, and not to mention fight in midair. Although it could be said that he is a natural flyer, he is slightly afraid of heights which limits how far and how high he can go. Surt: His personal version of the basic Ki blast. Haze first makes a gun-like shape with his hand and every time he says “bang”, a fiery blast is fired out like a bullet. Gjoll: The culmination of his training. Haze first grabs his right wrist with his left hand and pulls back until his right hand is nearly level with his ribs. Then a bright orange ball of energy starts gathering and condensing down, at which point, he releases his wrist and thrusts his hand forward, releasing the Ki in the form of a large fireball. Upon contact, the blast explodes and the fires spread outward, consuming what they can. Equipment Scouter After reading the old history books, along with some scientific journals he found at a sale, Haze was able to reconstruct a functional model of the Sayian scouter that takes the form of sunglasses, the scanning computer device is micro-sized and hidden in the rim while the lenses produce visual readouts. Thanks to the technology of his time, Haze figured out how to increase the upper threshold of the device, preventing sudden explosions. However, exactly why he built it, other than to show off, is unknown. Trivia His appearance is based on “Code: Seeker” aka “The One Being Sought” from the manga Code: Breaker. All of his techniques have a Norse mythology theme to them